


Kissing him (even when he's sick)

by Pumprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but he cradles him so its okay), ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fainting, Fist Fights, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nosebleed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing, Vomiting, in the second chapter, keith faints, lance doesnt catch him smh, professor allura, warning!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumprince/pseuds/Pumprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few punches and a nosebleed later, Keith and Lance wind up in detention helping Professor Allura grade some tests.</p><p>Lance doesn't want to be there, and Keith just wants some rest- but not before a not-so-scheduled collapse. Cue Lance bridal carrying him through the halls of their university.</p><p>(or the sickfic nobody asked for but everybody is getting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: in no way do I own these characters, I only own the plot of this work of fiction

Lance is absolutely livid as he slams the ratty door to his ratty apartment shut, locking it behind him before he makes his way down the equally ratty stairs leading to the concrete ground of his apartment complex.

Stupid Keith, he huffs, stuffing his hands in his very warm trench coat. It’s Keith’s fault they’re even in this mess, Lance concludes for the nth time that morning, not at all his own fault.

Stupid, annoying, arrogant, _perfect,_ Keith.

Trudging down the thinly snow-covered footpath, Lance allows himself to flash back to what landed them with this consequence.

It was a shitty rainy day at their university, Lance still seethes at the fact they both picked the same university, and it was obvious the gloomy weather was affecting the student body. Lack of sunlight did that to anyone. Besides the fact it was clearly a depressing atmosphere outside the university windows, it didn’t stop the rivals Keith and Lance from throwing insults back and forth at each other in the cafeteria.

They sat parallel from each other at a table, bickering like an old married couple who never agreed on anything – even the brand of toilet paper they buy. Now it wasn’t their choice they had this seating arrangement every lunch break (it kind of was, and Lance shouldn’t be complaining because watching Keith eat is fascinating).

Keith and Lance had mutual friends of Shiro and Pidge, Keith couldn’t really call Hunk a friend of sorts given the fact he rarely hung out with the big guy but nevertheless he had to admit he was a nice person, and Shiro and Pidge sat together at lunch, dragging the two unwilling rivals with them.

The fight started like every fight started; one of the two would be minding their own business and the other would toss a comment their way. This time Keith was seething in his seat, still worked up over an offhanded line Lance threw at him a few minutes prior as he aggressively shovelled food into his mouth with the disposable chopsticks that came with the small meal.

“You might as well snap those chopsticks in half with the amount of force you’re using to hold them, Kogane,” Lance started. Shiro gave an exasperated sigh and Pidge mumbled: “here they go again.”

“Please, McClain, you don’t even have enough grip strength to splinter these – and they’re made of cottonwood,” Keith snapped back.

“I have enough strength to flip you on your dainty ballerina ass!” (And sometimes Lance would like to, in different context of course.)

“Try it then.”

With the challenge in mind, Lance rounds the table and grips Keith’s collar, easily picking him up from the bench, then throws him onto the tiled cafeteria floor. Lance smirks at the shocked expression Keith has on his features before he finds himself tackled to the ground with Keith straddling his hips. As a reflex, he flails his arm out and lands a punch square on Keith’s nose. Keith reels back, hand on his nose, and Lance has a look of triumph on his face.

When Keith removes his hand, there’s blood trickling down his chin and dripping onto his once pristine shirt. Keith ignores the shouts from his friend as he reels his fist back and lets it connect with Lance’s cheek, hard.

Lance dazedly watches Keith wind his arm back for another punch, this one surely aimed for his eye, then the figure of Shiro appearing behind the angered Korean and pulling him off of Lance. The taller male shakes his head to banish the blurry filter over his mind. He vaguely notices Pidge’s presence next to him helping him up as he watches Hunk press a clump of tissues to Keith’s nostrils.

“What was that for?!” Lance spits, glaring daggers at Keith.

“You punched me in the nose, you dick!” Keith returns the daggers tenfold, jerking away from Hunk’s tissues to try and rush at Lance again, fresh blood dripping down his chin. Shiro tightens his grip on Keith’s shoulders to stop him.

After that, Lance remembers their friends helping them both to the infirmary, where he spent half an hour holding an ice pack to his cheek and watching one of the nurses check if Keith’s nose was broken. Lance would have been laughing if he actually did break Keith’s nose (but he knows he was relieved when the nurse announced it wasn’t broken).

And now they both had to come in one weekend to help Professor Allura grade some tests.

He throws himself back into the present, nearly a week after the fight. Lance turns a corner and feels his face relax into something of affection as he sees Keith at the bus stop, most likely also on his way to the university. Lance frowns because he certainly shouldn’t be feeling like a school girl in love when he sees Keith, but it happens all the time and he’s not sure if he should just get used to it already. He starts to approach and either Keith hasn’t noticed his presence yet, or he was ignoring him. Lance is about to shout at him, somehow angry Keith didn’t notice him, until he’s close enough to see Keith’s state.

The shorter male is shivering, hands under his upper arms to keep them warm, eyes drooping and breaths coming out in hot puffs. He’s dressed like the world is freezing over – a thick coat, a sweater, a beanie, and a scarf. Lance can’t help feeling concerned. And his mouth is running before he can stop it.

“You look like shit.”

This startles Keith, eyes opening and head snapping towards the voice. He half-heartedly glares when he realises it’s Lance and turns his head away from him.

“Thanks,” Keith grumbles, sarcasm oozing off the one word. Lance huffs and steps closer, tilting his head and bending down in front of Keith to inspect him. Yup, he’s definitely paler than usual (it’s not like Lance has stared at Keith enough to know what his healthy glow was). Lance doesn’t stop himself from reaching forward to press a hand to Keith’s forehead.

“Are you alright? You’re as pale as the snow around us and burning up,” Lance frowns then lets his hand retreat when Keith flinches away.

“I’m fine,” Keith grounds out, “and your hand is cold as shit so can you _not_ touch me?”

Lance rolls his eyes because Keith’s being pissier than usual and all because of cold hands. He knows he should leave Keith alone, but he’s Lance and his job is to annoy the hell out of Keith.

“You sure?” Keith growls at this and opens his mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by a sneeze erupting from him. Two sneezes. Three sneezes. At least Keith covers his mouth and nose, Lance thinks. Keith rights himself before having an attempt two at speaking.

“It’s just a cold, shut up,” Keith grumbles and brings his shoulders up, squishing his head down so he can bury his red nose into his scarf.

It’s silent for a little while and Keith thinks Lance has gotten the message and shut his mouth. Of course, he’s wrong, as always when it comes to Lance ever obeying him.

“Whatever you say, Rudolph,” Lance teases, poking fun at his rose-tinted nose. Lance revels in the way Keith’s cheeks flush even more, and not from the cold. Keith groans.

//

They’re finally in Professor Allura’s classroom, sitting at one of the desks sharing an answer sheet while they mark piles and piles of test sheets her classes the past week took.

Lance had been trying to rile up Keith the entire time, not getting a single snarky remark thrown back at him. He shouldn’t be getting irritated over this but he is and he doesn’t like it.

He’s teased him about the fact he’s still wearing a coat indoors, only earning an exasperated look from the shorter male. He pulled at his beanie, but Keith only paused to pull it back in place. He even slid the answer sheet closer to his side, expecting Keith to snarl and get pissed at him only to have Keith opt to shuffle closer to him.

He tried to start a contest to see who could finish correcting the most tests the fastest. Keith stared at him before going back to scribbling on tests at his own pace.

Lance sighed, realising this was only boring because he couldn’t fish a reaction out of the Korean sitting next to him. Unbeknown to him Keith wasn’t tolerating Lance at all so he could get this over with quicker and go home and lie down in his nice bed to _sleep_.

All of a sudden Lance felt the nice warmth of Keith disappear beside him and he turned to see what had happened.

Keith was up and out of his chair, silently making his way over to Professor Allura’s desk. Lance paid attention to how Keith held his hands near his chest, gripping them together, and how he seems to shiver even if they were indoors. He also noticed Keith swayed where he stood.

After they chatted a little bit, Professor Allura nodded her head looking a little worried. Keith started making his way to the door and Lance turned his attention back to the tests. Whatever, he thought, he was probably going to take a piss.

He was about to mark an answer wrong before he heard a thump and shot his head up. There Keith was, lying perfectly still only three or four steps from the classroom door.

“Keith!” Lance finds himself vaulting over the desk to get to the male quicker. Professor Allura is up and out of her desk chair in a matter of seconds too, jogging over to the two on the floor in her ballet flats.

Lance shuffles Keith into his arms so he’s cradling him against his chest, watching as Keith’s head lolls to the side. The professor places her own forehead to Keith’s, and Lance catches himself thinking _I wish I was doing that_.

“He’s burning up, most likely a high fever,” Professor Allura concludes, nibbling on her bottom lip while she thinks.

And Keith _is_ burning up, Lance can feel it; like he’s holding a massive Keith-shaped hot water bottle.

“Lance, can you get him to the infirmary?” Lance nods, hooking one of his arms under Keith’s knees and the other under Keith’s torso. He hoists him up, the added weight making him readjust his balance.

“I’ve got him,” he says, then making his way to the door.

“Wait, Lance, the only nurse on duty is most likely having lunch right about now,” Professor Allura starts, “if she’s not there I need you to lie him down and strip him of anything that would be making him too hot.”

As soon as Lance heard the word ‘strip’ he flushed. He had to undress Keith. He doesn’t think he can commit to that… challenge.

“Um…”

“Lance I meant to take off his coat and other things, I didn’t mean strip him bare,” Professor Allura says, seeing the way he had looked at the male and then at her incredulously.

“Right! I knew that,” Lance turned quickly and made his way down the halls with haste.

//

When he got to the infirmary he struggled to get the door open but as soon as he gained access to the room he rushed to a bed and slowly laid the Korean down on it, brushing strands of ebony hair damp with sweat from his forehead.

“God, Keith, you’re such a pain in the ass,” he mumbled, not wasting time to peel the multiple layers of clothing Keith had donned to keep himself warm. Just a cold, his ass.

Lance rests a hand on the underside of Keith’s chin to assess his temperature. The taller male whistles and pulls his hand away.

“You’re hotter than Jennifer Lopez, bud,” Lance says, and Jennifer Lopez is pretty hot.

Lance messily folds Keith’s other garments of clothing then sits on the edge of the bed, making sure not to rock the mattress too much as he does so. He studies his rival’s face, flushed and shining from sweat. Lance remembers something his mother would do for him when he was sick, and he gets up to find a rag.

He finds a towel next to the sink in the infirmary, wets it, then makes his way back to Keith.

This time, when he gets on the bed, he kneels so he can lean in closer to the Korean. When he begins dabbing the towel to wipe off sweat, Lance notices that he’s close enough to see how long Keith’s dark eyelashes are and finds that he is indeed staring. He wonders how Keith’s ebony orbs would look up close.

 _Probably really pretty,_ he hears a voice in the back of his mind say and no matter how much he wants to deny it, he can’t deny that it did come from his own mind. Lance internally groans because he’s a massive raging bisexual.

He hears the door open and jerks away from the shorter ~~and attractive~~ male.

Professor Allura hurries in, a nurse following in after her. She, the nurse, immediately swings into action. She jogs to one of the mini fridges and takes out one of the ice packs. Lance and Professor Allura watch her as she wraps it in a towel and hands it to Lance before disappearing into another room, claiming to go get a thermometer and also commanding Lance to place the cold compress at the back of Keith’s neck.

After she’s gone Lance turns to the unconscious male and places the ice pack under Keith’s neck, as instructed. Lance brushes some more locks of hair from Keith’s forehead before retreating back to an arm’s length away.

Watching the steady rise and fall of Keith’s chest, Lance feels the faint feelings of love blossom even more.

//

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I actually intended this to be a one shot, but I decided it'd be better if it was two chapters.
> 
> I know the title says "kissing him" and theres obv no kissing in this chapter but i assure you there WILL be kissing (and cuddling) ;3c
> 
> see you in the next chapter! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> -OKA


	2. Medicine

It’s snowing when Lance exits his apartment, and he pulls his hood over his head before nuzzling his nose and mouth into the scarf around his neck. He sighs and begrudgingly makes his way down the stairs.

Earlier that afternoon Shiro had texted the address of his and Keith’s apartment to him. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) for Lance, the older male has somewhere he needs to be and thought it’d be perfect for Lance to take care of an ill Keith. Lance can’t help feeling worried and he doesn’t hate it as much as he should.

He can’t get the image of a feverish Keith lying in his arms out of his mind.  
  
Shaking his head to concentrate, Lance speed walks to the same bus stop he had met Keith at the day before and waits rather impatiently for the bus to come. Lance realises it’s almost as cold as it was yesterday and finds himself worrying about Keith all over again. He just wants to know if the dumb mullet-head is doing okay.  
  
//  
  
Keith lies on his bed, trying not to think about the silence in his shared apartment and the current pounding headache in his head. He stares at the ceiling, tracing the cracks on the plaster like he’s done many times on sleepless nights.

His text tone going off breaks him out of his daze and he sluggishly tosses his arm towards his bedside table, ultimately knocking his phone off the surface and onto the floor. Keith curses and rolls over to check where his phone landed. The phone is farther than arms distance away from the edge of the bed, but at least from where he is he can’t see any crack on the screen.

Readying himself to crawl off his bed, Keith starts to slowly slide off until the momentum is too much and he falls off the bed in a heap – blankets and all. He groans but thinks, oh well, because he’s on the floor and now able to get to his phone. He grabs for the rectangular objects and squints at the text on the screen before unlocking it and replying to the best of his abilities.

 

 **Lance Sanchez:** _im at the door come and open it_ ] 12:34PM

 

 **You:** _Shiro said he p ut the key in the potted plant before he legt_ ] 12:36PM

 

After a few seconds, he hears the apartment door open and the tell-tale shuffling of someone taking their shoes off. He shuts his phone off and drops his head, so his cheek is resting against the carpeted floor. Then he briefly wonders how ridiculous he looks right now, or if Lance would think he died seconds after he sent his text.

Keith hears muttering and light footsteps approaching his door before a gasp, and then he feels someone grabbing his shoulder and shaking it.

“Keith? Are you alright? Wake up!” Lance’s voice is both comforting and annoying and he lets out a grunt.

“I _am_ awake,” he manages and shifts so he can support himself on his own arms. Lance grabs his shoulders to help him stay upright.

“Had me worried for sec there, bud,” Lance sighs and scoops up the bundle that is the Keith blanket burrito. Lance grunts under the shorter male’s dead weight and struggles more than he should to get Keith safely on his bed. Unfortunately for the two, Lance topples over and ends up falling on top of Keith’s midsection.

Keith groans in pain, curling in on himself the best he can with Lance on him. In a flash Lance is off his body, stammering over curse words and apologies.

“Shit – I’m so sorry, oh my God – Keith are you okay? Fuck I didn’t mean to-”

“Lance,” Keith mumbles, cutting off the frantic male as he feels bile rising in his throat.

“Yeah?”

“I need to puke…”

Those four words has alarm bells firing off everywhere in his head and in half a second Lance has Keith’s arm around his shoulder as he drags the male to the apartment bathroom. It’s a good thing he’s very experienced with things like this, considering how he has many younger siblings and cousins.

Keith feels himself being lowered and opens his eyes (when did he close them?), and breathes a sigh of relief as he catches sight of the toilet bowl. He doesn’t know how long he could’ve held in the vomit.

The Korean male hunches over the bowl and empties his stomach, finding the feeling of Lance running his hand over his back comforting. He can hear Lance talking but can’t make out what he’s saying. Without thinking his hand searches for Lance’s, then grips hard when he feels the taller male slip their hands together.

After minutes that feel like hours, Keith is shivering and gasping. He feels hot tears dripping down his cheeks and he hates this, hates being sick, hates how weak and not in control he feels when he is. He knows he’s sobbing now, hiccups and whimpers echoing around the bathroom.

Keith registers the feeling of someone rubbing circles on the back of his hand and he glances down through his tears. Lance is running his thumb over Keith’s hand in a comforting manner, murmuring words of comfort as well.

They sit there for a while, Lance running his hand over Keith’s back repeatedly in a soothing manner while Keith himself tries to calm down his breaths. Once he’s stabilized his hiccupping breaths Lance sighs through his nose and asks Keith in a hushed tone if he feels a little better now.

Keith nods and starts to push himself off the floor. He’s still too weak so Lance, the gentleman he is, helps the smaller male up then pulls his arm over his shoulders, free arm hooking under Keith’s arm to hold him up as they begin their journey down the hallway.

They pass Keith’s room and he finds himself being lowered down onto his couch. Confused, he grips Lance’s shirt sleeve and stares up at him, a questioning look in his violet irises.

“I can keep an eye on you better if you’re resting here,” Lance says, and Keith feels his warmth fade away as he stands and disappears into the hallway.

A few seconds pass and Lance is back, blanket and pillow bundled up in his arms. The taller male squeezes the pillow under Keith’s head where it lies on the couch, then drapes the blanket over the other’s slightly shivering body. Lance is just about done tucking the blanket around the smaller male when Keith speaks.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, voice a little a hoarse from having upchucked everything in his stomach. Lance gives him a soft look and brushes hair from Keith’s sweaty forehead, touch lingering on the other male’s heated skin longer than it should. If Keith knew any better, he wouldn’t have leaned into the touch willingly – in turn sending Lance’s heart into a frenzy. But of course, he’s as oblivious as ever.

“No… No problem, I’m going to get you a glass of water,” Lance says hurriedly before fleeing the loungeroom. Keith stares after him in bewilderment before passing it off as ‘typical Lance behaviour’ and snuggling into the blanket.

Lance enters the room again, face strangely pink. Perhaps Shiro set the temperature a little too warm before he left?

A glass of water is set down on the small coffee table and then Keith feels himself being hoisted upright. The cool glass is pushed against his lips and he parts them obediently, sipping slowly on the water. When he feels like the glass isn’t too heavy for him to hold, Keith slowly brings his hands up and places his fingers atop Lance’s letting him know he can hold the glass by himself.

Lance lets go like he’s been burnt and Keith loses a hold on the glass, water spilling itself all over Keith’s upper body. Luckily he had drunk a great amount before the contents were unceremoniously dumped on him.

“Fuck, sorry, I –“

“ _Lance_ ,” the extra emphasis on the taller male’s name makes him shut up immediately, “stop apologising for everything and just get me a towel and a new shirt… please.”

Keith hears Lance exhale and watches him nod before he gets up to wander into Keith’s room. The Korean sighs and looks down at the glass resting on his lap, like it seemed content on staying there. He picks it up and then sets it down on the coffee table.

While he waits for Lance’s return, hoping the Spanish male didn’t get somehow sucked into his closet (he watched Monsters Inc. the night before and swears it’s all real), he pulls his now uncomfortably wet shirt over his head. To keep himself somewhat warm, he wraps his arms over his chest.

When Lance comes back in, Keith almost misses the way the other’s face flushes almost instantly and the way he averts his eyes. Keith feels himself rolling his eyes hard enough that he fears they will pop out and roll away.

“Why are you embarrassed? We got changed in the same locker room when we were in highschool,” Keith grumbles, arm outstretched to receive the towel and plain red tee from Lance’s hold.

He hears Lance mumble something along the lines of ‘but this is different’ when he hands over the towel and shirt, but Keith brushes it off before patting himself dry and pulling on the shirt. After he’s finished he burrows back into the blankets and sighs contentedly.

A few metres away from him, Lance fidgets awkwardly before announcing he’s going to make them both some lunch. Keith doesn’t stop him, only simply letting out a noise of consent as he closes his eyes to rest.

 

//

 

He doesn’t even realise he’d slipped into a state of unconsciousness until he feels someone softly shaking him awake, the feel of a warm hand on his upper arm welcoming. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with Lance’s face. The smell strikes him shortly afterwards and he looks down at his lap, where a small bowl of chicken and rice soup. Just by looking at it, he can tell it was made with care… and the fact he also didn’t know they had such ingredients for a dish like this. Shiro must have gone grocery shopping when he was bed ridden the entire day the day before.

Keith glances up to a smug looking Lance and finds himself giving a small smile at the male’s proud face.

“Hope you like Lance Cuisine, Your Majesty,” Lance says with a flourished bow, and Keith finds that when Lance isn’t being irritating he’s kind of cute.

“If Lance Cuisine is chicken and rice soup, then sure,” Keith chuckles and grabs at the spoon. He blows gently on the broth before sticking the spoon in his mouth. The taste comes at him in a rush and he’s genuinely surprised; Lance can cook. Lance must have mistaken his shocked face for something else, because Keith hears him start to apologise and ask if it tastes bad. But Keith stops him.

“No, it’s alright, I was just surprised you could cook so well,” Keith says, not a hint of sarcasm whatsoever. Lance looks taken aback, and then his cheeks flush slightly (but just enough for Keith to make out). The taller male rubs his neck.

“Thanks, well… yeah, thanks,” he manages rather awkwardly. Keith shakes his head fondly and continues to eat his soup. When he’s almost finished, he only notices now that Lance has wandered back into the kitchen and can now hear him tinkering around in there.

Keith sets the bowl down on the coffee table, next to the now full glass of water. Keith hadn’t noticed it until now but is glad that it’s there. He settles back comfortably on the couch, sipping languidly on the water. If he knew anything about being sick, it was to never rush the intake of anything (be it food, water, or medicine.)

“Lance?” he calls.

“Yeah, bud?”

“What’re you doing?”

It’s silent for a little bit until Lance once again appears in the loungeroom, a bottle of _something_ in his hand a spoon in the other.

“Looking for your medicine,” he replies, a wicked grin on his features when he sees Keith scowl at him like he was personally offended by the concept of taking medicine.

“Look, I appreciate you looking after me but I don’t need the medicine,” Keith says, looking like he was ready to bolt from the loungeroom if Lance took even a single step towards him.

In a flash Keith is pinned by Lance straddling his hips, ultimately stopping him from escaping. With an eerily calm demeanour, and equally calm hands despite Keith flailing his arms, Lance gets Keith lying down enough that he can pin his arms down with his legs. He leaves Keith’s head propped up enough however.

With steady hands, Lance pours the liquid equivalent to death disguising itself as gooey cherry flavoured tonic into the tablespoon and begins to lean closer to Keith’s head. But Keith isn’t going to give up that easily and turns his head away like a fussy child, mouth stubbornly clamped shut.

Keith feels Lance shuffle slightly, hears the clink of the bottle being set down on the coffee table, and then a hand is gripping his chin, forcing him to look forward. Lance is handling the spoon with a skill not even Shiro could rival – not letting any drop of medicine spill from it. The taller male presses his thumb and fingers on Keith’s jaw until his mouth is forced open and he jams the spoon in Keith’s mouth.

Keith splutters and moves to spit it out, but Lance has his hand clamped firmly on Keith’s mouth, forcing him to swallow the medicine. When Keith does, a look of triumph settles on Lance’s features and Keith pouts, sulking. When Lance gets up and off him, Keith immediately lunges for the water and takes a gulp of it, washing away the horrid taste. He then proceeds to glare at Lance, who’s laughing so hard he’s bent over himself.

Keith finds his laugh contagious and begins to giggle himself. They finish their outburst, Lance quieting down enough to just hear Keith snort.

“Oh, my God,” Lance wheezes out, staring incredulously at Keith who realises what he’s done, shoving a hand over his mouth, “you, Keith Kogane, just _giggle snorted_.”

“Shut up! I did not!” Keith defends, face hot.

“Oh, my _God_! That’s so cute do it again!” Lance laughs out, enjoying the look of embarrassment on Keith’s face.

Keith, thoroughly embarrassed and red-faced, retreats into his blanket in an attempt to hide. Lance is still huffing out laughter, finding Keith’s mannerisms quite adorable when he’s embarrassed.

“Ugh, I’m dying, that was so embarrassing” Keith mumbles out, receiving another hoot of laughter from Lance. Irritated, Keith whips the blanket off himself to tell the brunet to _shut the fuck up_ but his words die in his throat when he sees how close Lance is to him.

Lance is hovering above him, hand poised as if he was going to rip the blanket from Keith but the other beat him to it. All Keith can hear is his heartbeat in his ears when Lance leans in.

Keith’s heart leaps to his throat when Lance presses his lips against his own, a palm on his cheek to keep him steady. The black haired male flutters his eyelids shut and reciprocates the kiss, grip on his blanket tightening. When Lance pulls back, Keith opens his eyes but keeps them half-lidded, dazedly staring at Lance who’s cheeks were tinted a light pink.

“Again,” he murmurs, bringing a hand up to the back of Lance’s neck to pull him back in. Lance complies and tilts his head to meet Keith halfway.

Keith feels the other pepper his lips with multiple, heart fluttering kisses before he comes back in for the kill again, moving their lips together as Lance reaches up to lay his hand in Keith’s hair instead. When Keith feels Lance’s tongue swipe his lip lightly he jolts and lets out a noise from the back of his throat. Keith shyly parts his lips to let Lance in, knuckles now turning white from how hard his one hand was gripping his blanket.

A few seconds in Keith’s mind clicks and he realises what they’re doing. He tries pulling away but Lance persists, going back to peppering him with kisses again.

“Lance- oop- mmf… Lance—“ Lance reluctantly pulls away.

“What? If you couldn’t tell, I was trying to make out with a cute boy,” Lance says, winking at him. Keith flushes and averts his gaze.

“You’ll get sick…” Keith mumbles, suddenly shy. Lance chuckles, playing with Keith’s hair.

“I don’t really mind, I just want to kiss the boy I’ve had a crush on since middle school.” Keith blushes harder at this, peering at Lance through his lashes.

Lance gives him a soft smile when Keith mumbles a “you’re so dumb” and then swoops in for another kiss.

They spend the rest of the evening in each other’s arms, watching some show on Netflix about a little girl with telekinetic powers.

 

//

 

BONUS

On Monday, Shiro and Pidge overhear a conversation between Lance and Keith that makes them laugh. Lance is holding Keith’s hand as they sit at their cafeteria table, making it blatantly obvious that they _finally_ started dating.

Lance laughs at something he sees on his phone and moves to show it to Keith, leaning over slightly.

“Hey, bro-“

“Lance, you had your tongue in my mouth this morning and last night; don’t you dare call me bro,” Keith interrupts coolly, sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

Pidge hoots out laughter, and Shiro chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW LOOK AT THAT I FINALLY UPDATED THIS FIC SORRY FOR THE WAIT
> 
> I actually got sick shortly after I posted the first chapter and then promptly forgot about this fic hehehe (^◇^；)
> 
> but!!! I found the draft for the second chapter floating around my USB when i saved the first chapter of The Art of Parenting (i like literally posted that fic an hour ago u mightve seen it idk its also a voltron fic)
> 
> and so i decided to finish it uwu
> 
> TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT this chapter is almost 3000 words (。・艸-。)-☆　wink  
> just for u guys~
> 
> thank you for putting up with my really bad upload schedule!! kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> also, I didn't proof read this so!! i apologise for mistakes u - u


End file.
